happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
These Old Ladies
These Old Ladies is an HTFF Episode where Grandma Wolf and Hagg meet. Episode Roles Starring * Grandma Wolf * Hagg Featuring * Claws Appearing * Ace * Thirstful * Princess * Toothy * Patriot Plot The episode begins with Grandma Wolf in her home, making a pie with someone brain. As she finishes up and puts the pie in the oven, her doorbell rings. Grandma Wolf smiles and quickly dumps the brainless head of Toothy in her trashcan before going to get the door. Grandma Wolf reaches her door and opens it to reveal Hagg on the other side. Grandma Wolf greets Hagg then lets her inside and directs her to a table with some chairs and a tea set at it. Hagg and Grandma Wolf both take a seat and Grandma Wolf pours them both some tea. Just as she goes to take a sip of her Tea, Grandma Wolf hears her oven timer go off and gets up to take care of it. While Grandma Wolf is gone, Hagg feels the urge to use the bathroom and gets up to find it She walks until she finds a door and opens it up to find stairs to the basement. Hagg gets ready to close the door as it isn't the bathroom, but she quickly hears screams from the basement. Hagg freaks out, thinking someone is hurt and rushes down to help them. In the basement, Hagg is quickly shocked as she finds herself in Grandma Wolf's torture chamber where several dead bodies lay, and Claws, who is hurt but still alive and chained to the wall. Hagg almost screams but manages to hold it in as she rushes over to help Claws. Hagg struggles with the chains holding Claws and even tries biting at them, but is unable to do anything. Just then , Claws lets out a scream and Hagg turns around because of this to see Grandma Wolf standing in the room, with a large knife in her hand and her normal smile on her face. Grandma Wolf runs at Hagg with the knife and Hagg quickly pulls one of her elixirs from her dress and chucks it at Grandma Wolf. Grandma Wolf is hit by the elixir and lets out a scream while dropping her knife as her face begins to burn. Hagg grabs the knife and uses it to pick open the lock on the chains holding Claws and the two quickly run for the stairs. The two reach the stairs and Hagg rushes up them, but Claws doesn't make it as Grandma Wolf pops up behind her and throws her into an iron maiden which slams shut. Grandma Wolf then rushes up the stairs after Hagg, who has just made it to the top. Just as Grandma Wolf also reaches the top of the stairs, Hagg throws her teapot at her, which breaks open and burns her more with hot tea while also knocking her down the stairs. Grandma Wolf's head cracks open at the bottom of the stairs and Hagg runs off having defeated her. Hagg then reaches the front door and gets ready to leave, but the urge to use the bathroom comes back and Hagg heads off to look for the bathroom again. The iris then closes on the pie from earlier, now fully baked. End Tag "Respect Your Elders" Deaths # Toothy, Ace, Thirstful, Princess and Patriot are killed by Grandma Wolf. # Claws is thrown into an iron maiden. # Grandma Wolf's head cracks open after she falls down stairs. Injuries # Ace, Thistful, Princess, Patriot, Claws and likely Toothy are tortured by Grandma Wolf. # Grandma Wolf's face is burned twice. Trivia * Ace, Thristful, Princess and Patriot's dead bodies can been sceen in the torture room * The title of this episode is based of the children's song "This Old Man" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 71 Episodes